Unfaithful
by Snow'Queen BabyBoo
Summary: Hanya sebuah drable pendek tentang Jung Yunho yang lebih memilih dengan Jejuko dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong. Broken YunJae/YunJuko (?) / DLDR. RnR.


Title : Unfaithful

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Jejuko and other.

Pair : YunJae, YunJuko.

Lenght : Drable / One shot.

_Check this out..._

Entah sudah keberapa kali Yunho menghela napasnya. Perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak menentu. Kata-kata yang sedari beberapa hari lalu ingin diluncurkannya seakan tertahan di tenggorokkannya. Apa lagi ketika ia melihat kedua doe eyes yang kini menatapnya intens dengan polos.

Sungguh, jika ada pilihan lain yang bisa diambilnya. Ia akan melakukan itu, mempunyai satu opsi, baginya sangat menyiksa. Hatinya terasa sangat tidak enak jika ia mengatakan hal itu, tapi harus! Ia harus mengungkapkannya, ia tidak bisa lagi menundanya.

Perlahan, Yunho mulai mengatur napasnya lagi. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu dari pertanyaan polos pria yang berstatus kekasihnya itu ditujukan untuknya. Yunho masih terlalu takut untuk mengatakan maksud permintaannya bertemu disela-sela kesibukkan kekasihnya itu.

Ia mulai melap keringat dingin yang ada di pelipisnya dan membuka suaranya dengan nada yang tenang, "Jaejoongie, Boo."

Panggilan Yunho tadi dengan cepat ditanggapi Jaejoong, nama pria tercantik yang pernah Yunho kenal. Pria itu segera mengangguk seraya berucap "Iya, Yunnie, ada apa?"

Lagi-lagi, Yunho menghela napasnya cukup panjang. Ini adalah hari terberat yang harus ia lakukan. Lamat-lamat ia menatap manik mata Jaejoong yang menghanyutkan, secercah rasa enggan mulai kembali menghantui pikirannya. Segera Yunho menepis perasaan itu, ia meyakinkan hatinya untuk mengatakannya hari ini, dan tidak ingin menunda-nundanya lagi.

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Sebuah kalimat sederhana namun maha dahsyat itu seakan membuat gendang telinga Jaejoong tersambar petir. Pria itu menautkan keningnya bingung, masih mencoba memproses dengan baik makna kata tersebut. Meskipun pada dasarnya Jaejoong sangat paham apa artinya itu. Badannya yang tadi tenangpun, seketika bergetar sejak itu diucapkan.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, ia menatap lekat Yunho yang menghindari menatap wajahnya. Kekehan yang lolos dari mulutnya berujung senyuman getir yang membuatnya teramat takut. Detak jantungnya menggila dengan segenap perasaan sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Yunnie?" Dengan suara yang bergetar Jaejoong menanyakannya. Jujur saja Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho mengucapkan hal itu, tanpa sebab dan tanpa terduga.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa lagi bersama denganmu, Jae."

Tubuh Jaejoong berubah membatu, napasnya tersenggal ketika harapan yang tadi dipikirkan dirinya itu musnah dengan perkataan Yunho. Buliran air menyerbu keluar dari sudut mata besarnya. Jaejoong menatap penuh menuntut pada Yunho. Dan membuat pria bermata musang itu mendengus.

"Maaf, ini sangat sulit juga untukku, tapi selama delapan bulan terakhir kita bersama, rasanya getaran yang dulu itu tidak pernah ada lagi. Aku bosan, kau terlalu sibuk, dan mengabaikanku terlalu banyak," jelas Yunho, ia segera mengalihkan tatapanya ke arah lain. Sangat tidak tega jika melihat mata besar itu menangis dan bibir cherry yang selama ini menjadi favoritenya itu bergetar hebat.

Katakanlah ia seorang penjahat. Benar. Ia penjahat, namun dengan mengakui perasaannya ini, Yunho merasa lega. Ia merasa tidak mempunyai beban yang akhir-akhir ini dirasakannya dan membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Dalam isakan tangisnya yang menjadi Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Jaejoong tahu semua itu hanyalah alasannya saja. Yunho yang dikenalnya tidak pernah seperti ini, Yunho yang mencintainya itu tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan padanya. Walaupun sikap pria itu terkesan playboy dan kadang-kadang membuatnya kecewa. Tapi sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Jaejoong selalu memaafkan segala apapun perbuatan buruk pria itu. Tidakkah Yunho bisa memahami semua itu ?

Cinta. Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho, tidak ada alasan untuknya bertahan dalam hubungannya itu selain rasa cinta dan sayang yang tulus untuk Yunho. Jika orang lain berada diposisinya, Jaejoong berani bertaruh tidak akan ada yang sanggup menghadapi betapa bejatnya sikap seorang Jung Yunho. Namun berbeda dengannya, Jaejoong hanya akan tersenyum saat pria itu datang padanya, tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Yunho di belakangnya. Tapi apa balasannya untuk semua itu?

Rasa sakit yang kini kian mengikis hatinya itu seakan tidak tertahankan. Ingin sekali Jaejoong berteriak namun semua itu percuma. Ia hanya akan membuat seluruh anggota keluarganya terbangun karena teriakkannya di tengah malam. Lagi pula dengan berteriak tidak akan membuat masalahnya menjadi sederhana.

"Kau berbohong, katakan padaku siapa dia?"

Yunho segera menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Pria itu tengah menyeka air mata yang membuat matanya sembab. Namun bibir cherrynya masih dapat mengukir sebuah senyum saat musang Yunho menatapnya. Miris. Permandangan yang sangat miris jika Yunho paham keadaannya, tapi Yunho terlalu dikagetkan dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Seseorang Jae, maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, tapi..."

"Apa aku mengenalnya?" Sela Jaejoong dengan cepat dan hanya sebuah anggukan yang diberikan Yunho sebagai jawabannya.

Sempurna. Kini sudah sempurna rasa sakit hati yang dirasanya. Perasaan yang seakan membunuhnya dari dalam itu terus mengrogotinya. Jaejoong tidak perlu lagi bertanya pada Yunho siapa orang itu. Jika pada kenyataannya ia mengenal siapa sosok yang merampas kekasih terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya itu adalah salah satu deretan nama yang mengisi kehidupannya. Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Keheningan menguasai mereka. Jaejoong tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya terdiam sambil sesekali menghapus jejak krystal yang menjadikan pipinya sungai kecil yang bercabang. Sedangkan Yunho, pria itu hanya berdiam diri, tak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan entahlah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya sekarang.

Yang jelas. Meski tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong sekalipun, Yunho akan pergi dari sisi pria itu. Komitmen awal pertama mereka lah yang membuatnya berpikir demikian. Ia merasa tidak perlu merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong, pada pria yang senantiasa menemaninya selama ini. _Oh Jung damn, you are selfish person in this world. _Hanya kata itu yang bisa mewakili segala prosa kata yang ada. Egois.

.

.

.

Kaki Jaejoong berhenti melangkah untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Manik matanya menangkap sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak secepat ini dilihatnya. Tubuhnya mematung, perasaan luka terkoyak yang masih menganga lebar itu seakan ditaburi garam dengan sengaja oleh kedua orang yang tengah bermesraan di ruang tamu itu.

Ia terdiam, menatap nanar ke arah dua orang tengah bercumbu mesra itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, sementara hatinya berteriak-teriak karena kesakitan.

"Oh, hai Jae."

Kalimat sapaan itu membuatnya harus mendongak dan kembali menatap wajah pasangan itu. Ia memaksa senyum di bibirnya yang nyaris tak dapat melengkung.

"Hai Yun, selamat," ujar Jaejoong dengan kaki yang dipaksa untuk melangkah ke arah Yunho dan kekasih barunya. "Selamat Jejuko nuna, aku tidak menyangka ternyata itu kau." Sambungnya dengan mata yang sedikit berair dan siap menetes detik berikutnya.

Jejuko, wanita yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Jaejoong itu tersenyum manis. Nyaris tidak ada rasa empati atau pun simpati apa lagi berduka untuknya yang baru saja kehilangan pada wajah wanita itu. Kakak kembar Jaejoong itu malah menatapnya seolah mengejek.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menyakitimu ,Joongie. Tapi, Yunho melakukannya, dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa," ujar Jejuko, perkataan dan tindakannya sungguh sangat bertolak belakang. Apa yang Jejuko bilang sangat jauh dari yang dilakukannya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kaku. Tidak tahu kah nunanya itu bahwa hatinya sekarang tengah sekarat. Jujur saja, tidak ada bayangan sebelumnya siapa orang itu. Tapi, ketika semua terungkap hanya dalam dua hari pasca ia dan Yunho resmi berpisah. Kenyataan pahit harus ditelannya mentah-mentah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yunho sudah memilih semoga kalian bahagia," sahut Jaejoong bohong. Sangat bohong jika ia berharap mereka bahagia sedangkan dirinya terpuruk karena semua itu. Sungguh, dunia rasa-rasanya teramat kejam padanya. Baru beberapa bulan Jejuko tinggal di korea, tapi wanita itu sudah cukup terlalu banyak membuat skandal.

Atau memang cara hidupnya yang selama ini berada di Jepang seperti itu. Seolah-olah tidak mempunyai hati pada saudara sendiri itu sudah biasa. Mengambil milik kembaran sendiri dan tertawa kesenangan karena itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terperangah hebat saat Yoochun mengatai Jejuko dengan sebutan yang tidak pantas untuk diucapkan pria itu pada wanita. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama beberapa hari terakhir. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menghilang beberapa waktu, menenangkan dirinya yang sedang berduka karena rasa sakit akan kehilangan dan juga pengkhianatan.

Tapi ketika ia memutuskan kembali untuk membuka diri, semua hal terasa kacau. Jejuko tengah menangis karena perkataan kasar Yoochun. Yunho hanya diam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, benar-benar seperti seorang pecundang yang tidak mempunyai tanggung jawab. Sedangkan Changmin, pria itu entah sejak kapan hadir di antara mereka pada sebuah restoran mahal berkelas yang biasa didatanginya bersama dengan Yunho dulu.

Tadinya ia sedikit ingin mengenang situasi di mana dulu dirinya begitu sangat dicintai Yunho. Kejadian ini sedikitpun tidak terduga olehnya. Semua teman-temannya sudah mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Yunho dan Jejuko.

Dan mereka bersimpati padanya, sedikitpun ia tidak pernah menyuruh Yoochun mengucapkan hal yang seperti itu. Tapi tatapan yang diberikan Jejuko padanya seolah-olah dirinya lah dalang dari semua ini. Changmin membela mati-matian Jejuko, beradu mulut dengan Yoochun di tengah orang di ruangan ini.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, Jejuko terlihat begitu menderita. Seolah-olah dirinya lah yang terluka dalam kasus ini. Tanpa peduli jika yang benar-benar sakit adalah sang kembar.

Sedangkan sang aktor utama yang biang dari semuanya hanya diam tanpa suara. _Just like a loser!. _

.

.

.

Yunho termenung, meratapi seluruh apa yang terjadi belakangan ini. Setiap orang yang dulu berada di sisinya satu persatu menjauhinya. Tentu ia paham dalam kondisi itu apa alasannya. Hanya beberapa yang bertahan untuk menganggapnya teman, dan ia pun tahu di antara mereka cukup terpaksa karena itu. Mungkin karena Jaejoong yang mengatakan untuk tidak membencinya. Tapi entahlah.

Sekarang ia sudah memiliki Jejuko, tapi entah kenapa perasaan mendamba kepada Jaejoong kadang kala masih dirasanya. Terkadang ia juga sedikit mengeluh atas sikap Jejuko yang terlalu agak berlebihan.

Yoochun sudah tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah hari itu. Pria itu bahkan menghilang. Junsu, juga sudah tidak mengungkit dengan sindiran pada hubungannya dengan Jejuko, setelah Jejuko berbicara langsung padanya. Dan Jaejoong, sikap pria itu perlahan-lahan kembali ceria. Hanya saja semua terasa sangat berbeda.

Entahlah, di mana letak berbedanya itu. Ia senang bersama dengan Jejuko sekaligus kosong dalam bersamaan. Tapi... Entahlah, Yunho tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

Ia hanya berpikir melakukan apa yang disukainya, apa yang diinginkannya meski terkesan jahat tapi itu adalah dirinya. Bukan terkesan lagi, tapi memang benar-benar jahat, juga egois. Tidakkah Yunho pernah berpikir bagaimana selama ini sulitnya Jaejoong untuk mencintainya. Kenangan akan kebersamaan mereka, apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu. Apakah semua itu hanya sebatas kenangan yang harus dikubur?

Yaa, ia tidak pernah berpikir akan bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong. Ia hanya menekan egonya dan juga Jejuko. Ia mempunyai alasan yang kuat yang tidak perlu orang lain tahu, mungkin Jejuko juga mempunyai alasan yang sama kuat dengan Yunho. Tapi, apa? Alasan yang Yunho dan Jejuko miliki sehingga mengorbankan perasaan orang lain.

Apa cinta adalah satu-satunya alasan yang terkuat yang mereka miliki saat ini? Tapi cinta bukanlah jaminan untuk bisa selalu bersama jika masing-masing mereka mengerti bagaimana makna cinta itu sendiri. Atau mereka terlalu kalap dengan perasaan yang mereka miliki saat ini. Entahlah...

Yunho tidak mengerti, dan tak akan pernah mengerti, mungkin sampai ia berada dalam posisi Jaejoong lah baru ia akan mengerti. Tapi jika dengan perasaannya sekarang, yang seakan tak menentu arah. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk Yunho dapat mengerti situasi.

Yunho memutuskan untuk bersama Jejuko dan mencampakkan Jaejoong. Itulah hasil akhir dari mereka bertiga. Yang terlalu banyak keegoisan menyertainya tanpa berpikir lebih perasaan yang lain, yang akan tersakiti. Tanpa tahu jika sebuah karma mungkin akan mengintai salah satu diantaranya.

.

.

.

_The End._

Ga to the Je ~

Ok fix ini semacam drable singkat, wkwkwkwkwkw. Baiklah, i'm bad to write this. angst gagal, karena aku ga suka bikin angst! well aku penikmat happy end, fluffy ~

So terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membacanya -bow-


End file.
